The invention relates to a method of operating a wiper system and to a wiper system, in particular a counter-rotation or butterfly wiper system, comprising at least two motor units which can be driven independently of one another and are coupled to wiper arms for holding wiper blades, a controller for controlling the motor units, and sensor units for determining the angular position of the wiper arms, said sensor units being connected to the controller.
Such methods and wiper systems are known from the prior art. The motor units used are in particular reversible motors which are controlled by the controller. The advantage of such wiper systems is that there is no need for a complicated and bulky wiper rod system between the respective rotary axles of the wiper blades. The wiper blades can consequently be arranged in a space-saving manner and independently of one another at any locations on the windscreen that is to be wiped. Furthermore, the wiper blades can cover any predefinable wiping angle; moreover, they can be moved into a protected parked position when not in use.